battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
AFOH
. AFOH stands for Advanced Fleet Of Hybrids. Formed on the 27th of May 2013 by HMSHOMEMADE1011, Shinato70 and Thognong, we are one of the oldest and continuosly active navies in the BSCN Wiki. We consider oursleves primarily as a builder's navy and a venue where people can share their creations and expertise as well as exchange tips and ideas, but we do participate occassionally in the wiki's varied and interesting roleplays. As a rule, we only use BSC vanilla, we don't allow hacks (but of course with some exceptions -- see below) and a member should build and contribute at least one hybrid. In rolepaly, we are a defensive-minded and peace-loving navy dedicated to protecting our waters and helping others in times of need. We occupy 6 islands in a central postion in the BSCN world's Western Hemisphere (see the BSCN Map) with Hybridland as our main (and biggest island) and Hybird City as our capital. Our overseas and out-of-Earth territories include Mary Byrd Land in Antarctica (with the whoe continent as our economic protectorate), the Saturn moon Prometheus and a small area in the corner of the planet Tenelapis. ENROLLING Anyone can join after completing these simple steps 1. Post an expression of interest in the comments 2. Include a screenshot of your ship or hybrid (Note: please display your money too as hackers are NOT allowed.) 3. Include your game centre name RULES 1. NO hacking and no mods *Exception: A member can remake his non-hacked ships using only vanilla parts and weapons he already has. 2. NO glitch exploitation to get more money or ships 3. ALL members must pay regular visits to the page (just leave a comment or add a ship) unless they have a valid reason. 4. Non-members may not edit this page. 5. ....... Not much else Failing to follow these rules will result in DISCHARGING. IDENTIFICATION We do not have a colour identification to our navy but we still advise you to include AFOH in you ship's name for ID. This will make it easier for allied navies to see that we are on their side. MEMBERS & RANKS We follow standard naval ranks up to a certain extent. A member can move up in rank depending on his level of activity and ship contribution. Members moving up in rank will have opportunities to command our different formations (see Surface Fleet, Submarine Force and Air Fleet) in roleplay and not just the ships he has created. *'Admiral Of The Navy HMSHomemade': He was the original founder of AFOH and is the the most experienced veteran in the navy and has great ship building knowledge. Is in charge of the N.A.S.C.C. He also handles most of the political negotiations (sigh). *'Chief Admiral Bouexic': Builds standard but very capable ships. Is also the second in command of the navy. *'Chief Admiral Joshninja': He specializes in submarines and enjoys creating and testing new design strategies (often hybrids) as well as further refining his subs. *'Upper Admiral I am that guy': An experienced veteran that has earned his stars elsewhere, he now shares his expertise at AFOH. *'Base Admiral AEGIS Commander': Specializes in Advanced Combat and Advanced Navigation. Also is in charge of general fleet navigation and advanced fleet combat. He commands the Armadillo base. Currently is building a flagship. *'Base Admiral likke_A_boss': Specializes in the creation of Trimarans and Catmarans. In charge of all shipped materials and in charge of all crew members in the Navy. Also specializes in the uses of speed tweaks. He is currently working on a flagship. He is commander of F.I.N.C.C.O.M base. *'Admiral Shinato70': An old hand of AFOH and a co-founder, he has decided to return to the place where his reputation was first forged. Now currently designing a new range of ships that will exceed the limitations of his former flagships such as SC-2 and Absolute Justice. *'Admiral Pochard': Has a small but effective fleet, consisting of all types of ships. Specializing in small strike craft as well as aircraft carriers. Is in charge of supplies and logistics. *'Vice Admiral Khoi Tran': Specialises in 46 cm gun- armed cruisers. Won't be available much due to him being one of the fleet admirals of the ever growing AIF, an ally of the AFOH. *'Rear Admiral Ej2333': Also a member of the AIF. He builds almost every ship type, from battleships and submarine cruisers to super warships and flying ships. *'Commodore Gqh007': Stuffed full with secret recipies for ships, this unpredictable guy may look like he does not know what he is doing, but do not let that fool you. Tracks friendly and enemy ships in the I.D.I.O.T. *'Commander Jit1212': Specializes in fast attack warships and dreadnoughts. *'Commander ClubFoot55': Specializes in destroyers. Is good at building fast ships with high weaponry and slow ships with high armor and ramming capabilities. Often mixes the two. Is also in charge of the AFOH Aircraft Island. Highly and openly opposes UR. *'Commander Neoplus': He may lack experience, but he makes up for it with enthusiasm and ideas. He is also experimenting with some large carriers. *'Commander Ccrazyninja': Specializes in experimental super warships. *'Lieutenant ilikestuffnthings': Specialises in high speed ships with low-medium armaments. Will build any ship when requested. *'Lieutenant BKFighter': Speacializes in Littoral Combat Ships. Will not be available for duty very often. *'Lieutenant Cobra Strike': Specializes in lower-level battleships, small craft, and is in charge of the ISAF/AFOH Tether program. *'Lieutenant Starmier123': A new recruit who specialises in Battlecruisers, Destroyers and Escort Carriers. *'Lieutenant PhantomXT Ace Mx': A new member of AFOH, however, he has plenty of experience, and he can build any type of ship. *'Lieutenant Raymo111': Also part of the AIF. Specializes in insanely fast and agile battleships with 4000+ toughness. Can build almost anything when needed to. POLITICAL RELATIONS We are strongly against any "evil" navies, e.g. UR, HYDRAXIS, Prometheus, Sith Alliances *'ISBA Navy' *'USAF Navy' *'A.N.F. Enterprise Consolidated Fleet' *'G.I.H.N.' *'Neu Belkatsche Reichsmarine' *'USPACFLT' *'S.A.N.' *'U.N.S.D.F.' *'U.S.N.F.' *'ANZNC' *'Mexican Navy' *'Royal Navy' *'Cerberus Armed Forces' *'Carolinian Imperial Navy' *'Israeli Navy' *'S.T.F. Navy' *'BKFighter Navy' *'AIF' *'UAC' *'UMG' * Socorro Navy * New Arcadian Republic * Gallian Empire Non Aggression Pacts *'Russian Navy' *'Baltic League' SHIPS Here is AFOH's fleet of ships. Super Warships HMBC_IV.jpg|Following the success of the "armour ring" concept, it was decided that this new technology should be added to the HMBC line. The latest version therefore boasts increased toughness over its predecessor, as well as superior firepower and agility, losing only some of its acceleration. Already more feasrome that ever, the VI also has more flexibility for improvement. AFOH_Mantis_2.5.jpg|A new class of ships created by Shinato. It has massive toughness and firepower (6300 toughness) and now with an added float barrier, it is equipped for any duel. The most powerful Mantis yet. Redoutable_(upgrade_3).jpg|Redoutable, with a large air wing, multiple 46cm guns and extensive AA defense, it is Bouexic's most formidable hybrid warship. trimaran PLZ WORK.PNG|The LE Patchwork Uber Class MK I*, A prototype trimaran carrier battleship flagship for like a boss21, It has massive firepower, speed, maneuverability, and planes. Due to security reasons, the full stats cannot be reveled, and it is back in the dry dock being out fitted with more everything. Mx-Liberator_II.jpg|The Mx-Liberator II once was a great ship. Unfortunately, all that remains from this ship is this picture, it once was Phantom's flagship, but, don't worry, he's building a new flagship. AFOH_Absolute_Justice.jpg|Named after an old concept that was scrapped in favour of the SC-2, the new Absolute Justice has better firepower and toughness than even the SC-2. AFOH Executioner II.jpg|Built on the lessons learnt from its predecessors, Executioner II is one of AFOH's most powerful ships. OsirisAFOH.jpg|The Osiris, ilikestuffnthings flagship, with 10 46cm guns, and multiple medium level guns, and some missiles it is currently his most powerful ship. It can top 95 knots. EagleEye.jpg|The new flag ship and the second ship of Gqh's Eagle series, it comes with his new Camelot Super structure design allows it to be used as a mobile command center but it has no air wing. Relentless.jpg|This ship was made to escort stronger superwarships. Although it is a large vessel, it is still useful in scouting and commerce raiding due to its speed of 194.5 knots. It is currently Ej2333's flagship. Laniex.jpg|EagleEye's sister ship Laniex but with a Camelot A Super structure and thirtiery batteries for broadsides. It's also rivals EagleEye's capabilities in combat. However, it lacks speed. AFOH Judge.jpg|The AFOH Judge, a fast super warship. Wolfpack.jpg|Employed in packs, they patrol AFOH's borders and keep out any unwanted ships with their big firepower and incredible toughness. Jury.jpg|AFOH Jury, built on a similar hull to Judge, but much bigger, with more guns. AFOH Executioner.jpg|AFOH Executioner, a massive super warship with incredible firepower and toughness. AFOH_tank.jpg|With massive toughness and firepower, the tank can take down most enemies with ease. What it lacks in speed, it makes up for in strength. It also has a small air wing. Tonnant_upgrade_v1.jpg|Tonnant, an advanced and heavily-armored dreadnought hybrid armed with multiple 46cm guns and a large air wing. Razor.jpg|A robust, powerful super warship, it surprisingly also posses reasonable looks. It is also one of the few super warships that has guns at the back. AFOH_RAPIER.jpg|The second in the razor class, this version has fewer guns but a larger emphasis on plane carrying. AFOH_MARAUDER.jpg|Marauder, one of the toughest ships in the AFOH. It is, however, slightly smaller than most other super warships. AFOH_Phoenix.jpg|An extremely tough, powerful superwarship, it is well balanced between forward and rear armament. Photo1_(3).jpg|AFOH Hydra, a powerful battle catamaran and old flagship of Ccrazyninja. AFOHAggression3.jpg|The AFOH Aggression: A very strong warship with loads of firepower; it has extremely high toughness (over 7500), and after a recent upgrade, the speed to utilize it effectively. AFOH_Stingray.jpg|With a focus on plane carrying, the stingray sacrifices some toughness but has great speed. AFOH_VENDETTA.jpg|Slightly undersized for a super warship, Vendetta trials new armour ring technology. AFOH_AGENDA.jpg|After the success of Vendetta, a new, larger sequel was commissioned. Agenda has the capabilities to go toe-to-toe with even the largest of opponents. AFOHSavage.jpg|AFOH Savage: With nearly 7,300 toughness and fourteen forty-six's combined with an armor ring and raised edge design, this ships has massive toughness for a surface warship and loads of firepower to boot. AFOHVehemence.jpg|Built on the same hull as Savage, and with the same primary armament of 14, 46's, this ship has an armor ring around the outside, which helps deflect shots at closer ranges, the trade off being a toughness of nearly 200 less than the savage. Photo1_(4).jpg|AFOH Supernova, CCrazyninja's latest and most powerful battle catamaran. It has 10 46 cm guns, a high toughness, and can reach speeds of 194.5 knots. It is also his new flagship. AFOH_VIndictive.jpg|A "super battleship", Vindictive was retrofitted late in its build with a "flying off platform". Relentless kkk.jpg|The flagship of Ej2333. This is the Heavy Variant of the standard Relentless. It has a toughness of 6100 to 6200 it goes 194.5 knots, as fast as most cruisers and has a maximum armament of 18 46 cm guns if wing turrets are added. It combines all the important qualities of a ships, a true jack of all traits. AFOHEviscerator.png|''AFOH Eviscerator: An extremely tough ship that makes up for it's relative lack of speed by possessing a large battery of guns and monstrous survivability. Somber Shade.png|AFOH Somber Shade, A well rounded warship, that possesses a good-sized battery of guns, she has excellent toughness and the ability to to survive some serious firepower, as well as great maneuverability for a ship of her size. Reaper_finished.jpg|The Reaper is the newest flag ship of ej2333, It is very tough at 7300+ toughness with a partial armor ring on critical areas of the ship. It can go at a good speed of 194.4 knots and is very heavily armed with 24-25 46cm guns along with some secondary armaments. Desolate Hue.png|A massive battleship, the 'Desolate Hue' has tons of toughness (7,466), good speed and can unload tons of firepower from its' primary armament of 15, 46cm guns. Wraith-Lord.jpg|A variant of the reaper, the Wraith class super warship is a faster, more flexible omni role version of its predecessor. It has 25. 46cm guns, 4 mk 45s and 2 runways capable of carrying a small to large airwing depending on the number of 46cm guns. Aircraft Carriers / Carrier Hybrids Colbert_upgrade_v1.jpg|Attack carrier Colbert, with 150+ aircraft, extensive AA defenses and speed in excess of 190 knots, it is the mainstay of the carrier fleet. Photo1.jpg|With a multi-level flight deck and an array of heavy guns and armor, the Diablo is a powerful carrier hybrid that can launch lots of planes and hold its own in a gun battle. It is the old flagship of Ccrazyninja. Pochards_ship.jpg|A carrier/ battleship hybrid that is able to sink larger enemies with it's numerous planes, and also take down medium sized targets with it's guns. ImageINF.jpg|AFOH Infinity, a aircraft carrier/battleship hybrid with large a amount of medium sze cannons. Can reach 110 knots. Dod.jpg|A level 6 dedicated aircraft carrier capable of bringing down large enemies. LevCarrier.jpg|A fast aircraft carrier+Hydrofoil made by Gqh007. Duquesne_new_upgrade_v1.jpg|Aviation cruiser Duquesne, with an air wing (up to 40 bombers and fighters), 40cm guns and high speed, it's a very capable warship that can defeat standard and modified battleships and carriers. Guichen_upgrade_v2.jpg|Aviation battlecruiser Guichen, with up to 90 aircraft and 46cm guns, it combines the aircraft carrier's weapons range with the battlecruiser's firepower. It is seen here in Lv 6 configuration, with a small air wing and reduced secondary and AA guns. AFOH_CARRIEr.jpg|Another large carrier to add to AFOH's vast air wing, it is currently awaiting its shipment of planes. AFOH_Aircruiser.jpg|A new class of ships, the Aircruiser has reasonable firepower and armour and a small air wing. AAC.jpg|A light, slow carrier with reasonable armour, it's main value is as an Amphibious Assault Carrier as it can carry 2 beach landing hovercrafts in it's hull. Top765.jpg|The Titan V1.2, it is faster and tougher than most other carriers. AFOH Indomitable.jpg|AFOH Indomitable, originally supposed to be the sister ship of ''Indefatigable, the hull was converted into a carrier. Invincible.jpg|AFOH Invincible a carrier much larger than the preceding Indomitable. Cassard_v1_(2).jpg|Aviation cruiser Cassard, with up to 70 aircraft and 40cm guns, it acts as a fast escort carrier and can also support amphibious operations. AFOHHORNET.jpg|A souped up remake of a world war II design, the Hornet boasts excellent speed and toughness, though has a poor load. Taiho.jpeg|Named after a WWII carrier, the Taihō, meaning Great Pheonix, is a large carrier designed to escort larger carriers. Mogamimaru.jpg|A MAC, these ships transport goods and protect convoys. The Mogami Maru was the first class of this type. Activity.jpg|A newer MAC, though still old, they can transport oil, cargo, munitions and midget submarines. They also have a greater air compliment. Izumocruiser.jpg|A small aviation cruiser, she is typical of modern KISDF carriers, with lots of runways, good protection, high speeds and a port island. Her gun armament, while small, can still pack a punch. AFOH_Malta.jpg|Built to be the "ultimate" carrier, Malta possesses excellent speed and is remarkably well armoured for a carrier. Her only current deficiency is her small air wing. KISDFYamamoto.jpg|The third ship to bear that name in the KISDF, and the largest carrier in the KISDF, the Yamamoto is a large carrier that is heavily armed and armoured. She is the KISDF first 'super carrier'. Amagi3.jpg|The oldest fleet carrier, but heavily modernised, the Amagi is a powerful and fast carrier. She is the sister ship of the IJN Akagi of WWII. Charles_De_Gaulle_v1.jpg|Classified as a heavy aviation cruiser, Charles De Gaulle embarks up to 60 aircraft and anti-surface, anti-air and anti-submarine weapons, making it a versatile multi-mission aircraft carrier. AFOHPlague.PNG|''AFOH Plague: A huge carrier; it embarks tons of planes and can take it's fair share of hits as well. GrafHindenburgV2.jpg|The Graf Hindenburg is a large maintenance carrier, used to carry spare planes, bombs, torpedoes, ammo and fuel for other carriers. She also is used for multiple secondary roles. Battleships and Battlecruisers (incl. Hybrids) ImageHMS_Freedom.jpg|Jit1212's flagship is armed and deadly. It may look similar to a Yamato, but make no mistake this is a new ship. It is armed with extensive weaponry and is protected by it's enhanced armour. HMS.jpg|The HMS Leoric is Clubfoot55s flagship. She is quite fast, and has lost only 4 times, 2 of those while in development. Challenge if you dare, UR. Goliath_hybrid.png|A strong, heavy battleship capable of taking down large enemies, this is the flagship of Neoplus. It now also has planes. De_Grasse_upgrade_v1.jpg|Fast battleship De Grasse, with 5 46cm triple guns (plus extensive secondary and AA armament), heavy armor and speed of 190+ knots, it is Bouexic's ultimate battleship design and flagship. AFOHInferno.jpg|AFOH Inferno, the proud new flagship of Starmier. INV Enterprise.jpg|The ''Enteprise, commissioned into the AFOH to replace the Enterprise MK III. Memorial_Ship.jpg|Possesing big firepower and stylistic looks, this is one of the most capable all-round ships in AFOH. It was commissioned as a tribute to admiral Thognong. Alsace_(upgrade_v3).jpg|Battleship Alsace, a fast carrier escort with heavy firepower and AA weaponry, it is an advanced and modernized version based on a real-life (but not built) World War 2 design. AFOH_Crackshot.jpg|Crackshot, another fast, capable battleship from I am that guy. USS Constellation.jpg|A ship used to complete tough missions that require high firepower and extreme toughness. It was the first ship made by Shinato after rejoining AFOH. AFOH_POLAR.jpg|A powerful battleship with reasonable toughness. Hunter.jpg|AFOH Hunter, a stealth battleship with high speed and armour. Imageentiii.jpg|Once the flagship of I am that guy, the AFOH Enterprise has now been retired from active service. Indomptable_upgrade_v2.jpg|Indomptable, an advanced dreadnought-type heavy battleship with 6 46cm triple guns and extensive armor protection. AFOH Indefatigable upgrade.jpg|The AFOH Indefatigable, following a major refit is longer, bears more armor, a fourth quad turret, a second turbine, heavier wing guns and torpedo tubes. MURRAY.jpg|HMSHOMEMADE's premier battleship, Murray boasts massive firepower, speed and toughness. It is the first of a new class. AFOH_YARRA.jpg|The second of the Murray class, Yarra was designed around the same hull but has a modified superstructure and gun arrangement. It also embarks a small air wing. AFOH_POSEIDON.jpg|A 'super battleship', it is able to take down even the largest of battleships. It is also HMSHOMEMADE's most powerful battleship. Kaiserreich.jpg|The AFOH Kaiserreich, a heavily armed and fearsome dreadnought. Montcalm_upgrade_v2.jpg|Montcalm, a trimaran hybrid battlecruiser, it's air wing, 46cm guns and stealth features make it a formidable combatant in the high seas. AFOHTalon1.jpg|With 3200 toughness, 9 46 cm guns, and a top speed of 194.5, the AFOH Dark Talon is incredibly equipped to destroy smaller ships. Foch_upgrade_v2.jpg|Foch, a battlecruiser based on a real-life (but not built) pre-World War 2 design, it can go head-to-head with battleships due to its heavy guns and decent protection, and can run down carriers with its speed. AFOH_HONSHU.jpg|A revamp of a world war II design, the Honshu is quick, tough and powerful. AFOH_FURY.jpg|A super tough, super powerful super battleship, Fury is one if the deadliest battleships on the seas. Dupuy_de_Lome_v1.jpg|Dupuy de Lome, a battlecruiser that combines the tried-and-tested dreadnought design with experimental armor protection (Bouexic's version of the armor ring and raised edge). Gneisnaue .jpg|A fast battleship based on the WW2 battleship, Gneisnau. It can go 194.5 knots and is armed with 8 triple 46 cm turrets and a good AA armament. Ik Zhukov.jpg|The IKN Zhukov saluting in the sunset. A heavy battleships, she can take down most foes. Gneisnau00.jpg|A fast battleship based on the WW2 battlecruiser, Scharnhorst. It has 2850+ toughness and can go 194.5 knots. It is armed with 8 46 cm guns and numerous secondary armaments. With recent upgrades, the scharnhorst now has a toughness of 4300. Clemenceau_(VIP)_v1.jpg|Clemenceau, a powerful battleship hybrid with a medium-sized air wing and multiple 46cm guns, it also incorporates advanced raised edge armor protection. AFOH_Furious.jpg|With the size of a large cruiser and the punch of a medium battleship, Furious is not a ship to be taken lightly. AFOH_Formidable.jpg|An older era battleship, Formidable has been modernized with new weapons, engines and armour to help her survive in the modern battlefield. Voltaire 1.png|A moderately large battleship, The Voltaire combines good toughness with moderate firepower and great adaptability. Strasbourg2.jpg|A Multi-Role Battlecruiser, the Strasbourg has a toughness rating of 2,800, is armed with 6 46cm guns and goes 194.5 knots. It can also carry 20-30 Aircraft at full load. Invalidity1.png|A well armed battleship, the Invalidity can dish out damage and take some in return. A great multi-role fighter; it easily adapts to different situations. Convalescence.png|A large and well armed battleship, the Convalescence is extremely tough and can handle large foes. Gambetta_(II)_v1.jpg|Incorporating advanced stealth technology, the aviation battlecruiser Gambetta is designed to operate in extremely hostile combat environments and to provide heavy fire-support as well as command & control to the stealth destroyer squadrons. AFOH Sedition.PNG|''AFOH Sedition: A massive battleship, it's huge armament and toughness allow it to punch large holes in the enemy. Normandie_v1.jpg|The battlecruiser Normamdie is armed with a 240cm railgun that can fire tungsten-tipped projectiles into Earth-orbit as well as Vertical Guns Systems (VGS) for closer-range engagements. It is classified as a an anti-aerospace warship and is deadly in this role. Light Battleships / Cruisers Kageryugold.jpg|The Kageryū, meaning Shadow Dragon, carries heavy guns, high speeds of 194.4 knots, good torpedo firepower all in a cruiser sized warship. Currently the flagship of Khoi Tran. ErsatzRaiderV2.jpg|A vintage cruiser, Ersatz Raider is a powerful, heavily armed and armoured warship. He combines all the great features of a battlecruiser on a cruiser-size hull AFOH_PROWLER.jpg|Built in huge numbers to protect the many carriers and supply ships of the AFOH, it is equipped mainly for ASW and AA warfare but can also engage surface targets. AFOHIntensity.jpg|A small but powerful heavily armored cruiser; thanks to it's somewhat unconventional design, it can take far more punishment than it's size would otherwise dictate. IMG_5478.png|A tough cruiser-carrier hybrid that used to be the flagship of starmier. Dos_Loco.jpg|AFOH Dos Loco, an experimental cruiser, it is combat capable an can engage enemies with gunfire and planes (not shown). IMO_.jpg|AFOH Caspin The first of the Northampton class heavy cruisers. Good at short-mid range recon missions as well as escorts and sub hunting. AFOH_LB.jpg|A light battleship used mainly in smaller battles it can nevertheless hold it's own against larger enemies. Duperre_v1.jpg|Duperre, a cruiser with a potent mix of high speed (190+ knots), stealth and firepower. Tourville_upgrade_v1.jpg|Heavy cruiser Tourville, a fast surface combatant that performs battlegroup escort and commerce-raiding missions. AFOH_FLOATER.jpg|A new breed of experimental ships, it is far from a heavy cruiser but is used in similar role-using its speed an agility to bring down much larger ships. It is also backed up by a small air wing. Endevour.jpg|A fast heavy cruiser designed to hunt down other enemy cruisers. The Endevour is unique in her type of cruiser in that she is armed with 4 46 cm gun turrets, firepower found mostly on battleships. AFOHAttemptedLooks.jpg|A large cruiser that has adequate firepower and maneuverability. Pocket battleship.jpg|A heavy cruiser based on the Deutschland class ships. Can go 194.5 knots and is armed with many torpedoes and 2 quadruple 38 cm turrets and 2 46 cm triple guns. AFOHInsurrection.png|A reasonably strong, heavy cruiser, with great toughness and speed. Kagehō.jpg|The Kagehō class are cruiser built to replace the Endevour class. They place their 46 cm gun turrets in front of the superstructure. This, coupe with heavy torpedo firepower, large AAA defence and stealth coating, makes her a formible opponent for her type. Karyūrebuild.jpg|Originally a Kageryū class cruiser, the Karyū class has less gun power, but a small air wing for scouting and bonus damage. She is decommissioned due to weak guns and airwing. Shōronrebuild.jpg|A brand new super cruiser, the Shōron is a converted Mercury class of the AIF. She is fast, well protected and has good firepower and AAA defence. The only flaw is her small torpedo armament. She is now a shore battery after being breached due to engine failure. Deathstroke.jpg|AFOH Deathstroke AFOH_Slayer.jpg|With a deadly combination of speed and firepower, Slayer is designed to destroy much larger enemies. Darksome Cast.png|A large cruiser, the 'Darksome Cast' is ready for whatever is thrown at it. Dunkerque_v1.jpg|A large cruiser, Dunkerque's profile is patterned after its historical namesake but is more heavily armed and carries a small air wing. Samuraimissile.jpg|Toryū is a modified Kageryū class cruiser with the rear turrets removed and a VSL pad added, as well as additional AA guns. Nightcruiser.jpg|The Erstaz X is the sister ship of the Ersatz Raider, with one gun removed for helicopters to land. She is in night camouflage for operations on Tenelapis. InterceptorV3.jpg|The largest panzerschiff in the KISDF, the Interceptor is a large cruiser with huge firepower and armour. She serves as flagship of cruiser divisions when other cruisers are not available. Resolute Tenacity.PNG|Resolute Tenacity: An extremely tough, powerful, large cruiser; she carries enough firepower to pound most other cruisers. La_Motte-Picquet_v1.jpg|A large cruiser optimized for anti-air warfare (AAW), it provides wide-area air defense to battle groups with its advanced Aircraft & Missile Defense Radar (AMDR) and Vertical Gun System (VGS). Destroyers, Frigates & Littoral Combat Ships (LCS) AFOH_CONVOY_ESCORT_RA.jpg|A cheap, easy to manufacture light battleship produced in huge numbers used for escorting convoys and smaller battles. Imagekejrjej.jpg|One of only a handful of destroyers in AFOH's fleet. It is also AFOH's first missile armed ship. AFOH_DESTROYER.jpg|After finally jumping on the destroyer bandwagon, HMSHOMEMADE has made a small lightly armed destroyer that is suitable for sub-hunting. It does however, lack speed. Blackpearl.jpg|A high speed frigate used for scouting missions. Destroyer_Turmesius.jpg|The latest addition to the now extensive fleet of destroyers, the Turmensius excels in the fact that it has more missiles than any other AFOH destroyer. Bouvet_v1.jpg|Aviation destroyer Bouvet, a light and fast escort with the firepower of a light carrier. AFOH_LCS.jpg|AFOH's first Littoral Combat Ship is used in similar roles as the destroyers- ASW and limited surface warfare. The LCS also excels at minesweeping- a vital role for a ship designed to operate in the 'littorals' (close to shore). IMG_2068.PNG|BKFighter LCS-1 USS Freedom. It is used for scouting close to shore. Jean_Bart_v1.jpg|Jean Bart, a destroyer patterned after the U.S. Navy's Zumwalt-class but with dual missions (littoral combat and ocean escort). It has its Mk45 guns in low-observable turrets to maximize stealth. La_Fayette_v1.jpg|La Fayette, an LCS with a speed of 160+ knots and patterned after the U.S. Navy's Independence-class but with the added sea-lane interdiction mission, for which it is armed with torpedoes. Franklin_v1.jpg|Franklin, an LCS patterned after the U.S. Navy's Freedom-class. It has the same mission and configuration as La Fayette and heavier armor (but slightly slower at 150+ knots). Keplardestroyer.jpg|One of three Keplar Class Destroyers. This is the only one currently built with the others still under contruction. Suffren_upgrade_v2.jpg|Suffren, a multi-mission heavy destroyer specializing in AAW and ASW missions. Volta_v2.jpg|Heavy destroyer Volta, a fast, hard-hitting escort to AFOH's battleships and carriers. File:AFOHVERMONT.jpg|A new destroyer to be mass produced, the Vermont class is well equipped for most roles, including surface-to-surface and surface-to-air combat. It is, therefore, used extensively in the escort role, accompanying anything from supply ships to the largest of carriers. Forbin_II_v1.jpg|Armed with 46cm Vertical Gun Systems (VGS) and extensive AAW/ASW weapons, the Forbin is a poweful catamaran destroyer that rivals even battlecruisers in firepower. Fast Attack / Recon Craft IMG_1199.PNG|LÉ Patchwork III, The 3rd boat in the Patchwork-Class. A Irish semi-lightly armed recon unit, used for tracking down enemy naval operations. It is the largest recon boat, but also the slowest. AFOH_HC_B8C.jpg|The oldest hovercraft in AFOH's fleet is used for scout missions due to its good speed and small size. It is also amphibious and can go on land. AFOH_SKATER.jpg|AFOH's first combat hydrofoil is fully experimental, and is very rarely used in combat. Having said that however, it is still fully combat capable. AFOH_SB_N.jpg|Great advances in technology have allowed AFOH to create a boat that is completely invisible to radar. It is used as a night operating fast-boat and a sub hunter. It is also used as a torpedo delivery boat with 70 torpedoes in it's arsenal. Sb.jpg|One of the original recon boats, AFOH's speedboats are all small and extremely fast. LE Makeshift.PNG|One of the fastest and most heavily armed recon boat in the fleet. It's large size helps it make extreme turns without flipping. AFOH_SB_II.jpg|The newest in AFOH's ever-expanding fleet of recon boats is faster than it's predecessor, but still not the fastest in the fleet. Like the others, it is used for recon and limited SAR. AFOH_scout_boat.jpg|As one of the fastest boats in AFOH's fleet, the scout boat is used mainly for reconnaissance. It is however, sometimes used in minor battles. LevRecon.jpg|Captures realtime footage and can be remotely controlled. An improved version of the previous black one. Levitator 2.jpg|Levitator, a high-speed hydrofoil that's a destroyer, frigate, torpedo boat and AA ship combined into a compact package. A_boat.jpg|Has been recently upgraded and is now able to reach the high speeds of most other recon ships and is well armed. Speeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed.jpg|The fastest boat in AFOH is used on long recon missions and can actually turn without flipping! AFOH_BLITZ.jpg|Though it is one of the more heavily armed speedboats, it is still able to go as fast as the others. It can also turn properly due to it's outriggers. AFOH_recon_boat.jpg|One of the original generation recons, it is still just as fast as the others. AFOH Night Raven.jpg|One of the toughest and strongest fast attack boats. Boasting a speed of 194.7 knots and 1000 toughness. It is used in night time operations and stealth missions. Dark_angel.jpg|Originally designed as a VIP transport speedboat, it was soon realised that it held great potential as a fast attack speed boat. Is it used for similar roles to the night raven. Sabre.jpg|A small, speedy ship designed for night operations. It's flat shape makes it hard to detect on radar. Temporar.jpg|One of Gqh's creations, unlike conventional torpedo boats it has its torpedoes mounted side ways, this way if one volley misses the other one kills the target. After a while its name got changed to Temperen. Imagesea.jpg|The AFOH Seashark (not to be confused with the AFOH Shark), can hit speeds up to 194.6 knots, and can actually turn without flipping! This is made possible by knowledge of miniaturization technology, which allows it to make the engine smaller, but just as powerful. Conra.jpg|A major modernisation of the original 'stealth boat' has resulted in a ship that is an expert at both ASW and ASUW. It is also one of the most capable speedboat in AFOH, capable of high speeds and tight turns. AFOH FA-01.jpg|A fast attack boat made by Shinato equipped with a 46cm and multiple MK-45s. It is one of the most manoeuvrable speedboats yet. AFOH_WEREWOLF.jpg|Built to replace the now lumbering Cobra class, the Werewolf combines speed with agility, survivability and firepower. QHuReB.jpg|The experimental quintuple hull recon boat, extremely maneuverable and speedy. Unamed.jpg|Not alone in the fleet as a small, nippy speedboat, this new design is set apart by its relatively large guns. Special Warfare Craft AOH_ML.jpg|AFOH's first minelayer is well armed for a minelayer with it's 30.5cm guns. This means it's able to hold its own against small- medium sized opponents. It is well armoured to protect it while it is laying it's mines. AFOH_ML_SUB.jpg|After the success of AFOH's first minelayer, a new one was immediately developed. Lessons have been learnt though, and the new one is protected by not only conventional armour but also the armour of water. Punisher.jpg|Effectively the naval version of a stealth bomber, Punisher has an extremely small radar signature and its guns are better suited to shore bombardment than shooting other ships. AFOH_VIXEN.jpg|Able to sneak into enemy territory disguised as a light cargo ship, when put to full speed it reveals it's true, deadly colours. NinjaSubHunter.jpg|AFOH T10,AR Sub Hunter. A small ship capable of outmanuevering submarines and destroying them with their own weapons. Equiped with extremely quick acceleration and full reverse 194.9 knots. AFOHSubHunterT54.jpg|'Sub Hunter, T54AH': A mid sized, fast ship loaded with anti-submarine weapons; she is purpose built to destroy submarines. Submarines ShadowWolfIII.png|Shadow Wolf III: JoshNinja's current flagship, the 'Shadow Wolf' has incredible speed, excellent handling and can turn fast enough to outmaneuver most surface ships. It is armed with 16 Torpedo tubes and three Mine-layers. AFOH_CLASS_SUB.jpg|An attack sub, it is used mainly to support other submarines and surface fleets in combat. It surprisingly is also a hybrid and can shadow and ambush enemy convoys. AFOH_HK_SUB.jpg|The smallest sub in AFOH's fleet is used to track and sink other subs. AFOH_SSN.jpg|The main SSBN in AFOH's fleet is used as a mobile launch platform for the ICBMs. BSC_Pic_-1.png|A very fast submarine used on long deployments due to it's ability to cover huge amounts of ground quickly. It is also used to shadow high speed convoys. Bonefish.jpg|The AFOH Bonefish, armed with mines and eleven torpedo tubes. Triomphant_2.jpg|Triomphant, a heavy attack submarine with 4 torpedo tubes and maximum submerged speed of 80 knots. Invincible_2.jpg|Invincible, a modified Soryu-class attack submarine with top-mounted bow torpedo tubes. Imagedepth.jpg|The AFOH Shark, a fast submarine that can ravage any and every opponent it faces, hence it's name. Pluton.jpg|Submarine-carrier Pluton with an embarked air wing and 6 torpedo tubes, it specializes in anti-ship and land-attack missions. AFOHShadowWolf.jpg|This catamaran sub has a top speed of 194.5 knots, and because of it's catamaran qualities, perfect turning capabilities. Armed with 10 Torpedo tubes and 1 Minelayer. Formerly JoshNinja's Flagship. AFOH_DIVIDER.jpg|After much experimenting, fiddling and failing, success has finally been achieved at last-a working, functional, faster upgrade of an old sub design. AFOH_FANTASY.jpg|Finally, an old dream has been realised-a 3-way hybrid. It may not be the most practical or steady sub, but it is a great ambassador for AFOH's abilities. AFOH_DOLPHIN_BB.jpg|Though it may not be the most impressive or fastest sub but it is one of the steadiest and easiest to control. It was recently upgraded to function as a "Submarinal Battleship". AFOHChaos1.jpg|A submersible BattleCarrier, this ship boasts 10 46 cm guns, over 1,300 toughness, 10 torpedo tubes, and a very small air wing. I 1.jpg|The I 1 surfaced on the water. Based on AdmiralJoshNinja's contract sub, she is fast and deadly. Leviathan..jpg|A hybrid aircraft carrier and submarine. It can carry up to 32 aircraft and can be armed with an additional 40 cm triple gun. Surcouf HV.jpg|A very heavily armored submarine, the surcouf has 1940+ toughness. Although it has a low speed of 75 knots to 80 knots, it makes up for it with a heavy armament of 3-4 64cm guns and 4 MK 45 guns and 6 torpedo tubes. ShadowHawkIII.png|An extremely fast attack submarine, the 'Shadow Hawk III' can strike fast and hard. Durandal_carrier.jpg|Designed to compliment the ''Venator Class, the Oraborus submarines have a similar role - safely deploy Cobra and Durandal attack aircraft in a hostile environment. They also have a secondary role which sees them use their vertical missiles to directly engage enemy flying ships. Achille_v1.jpg|A fast and highly maneuverable attack submarine, Achille has a maximum submerged speed of 136 knots and 8 torpedo tubes, and specializes in the hunter-killer mission. 236.1.PNG|''AFOH 236: This massive underwater, catamaran, vessel carries an armament of 236 torpedo's. It hurtles under the water at 194.4 knots, and has a centrally located, rear large rudder which allows it to turn very quickly. Fortresses Solitude.jpg|Solitude, a large, powerful fortress that can bring down even the strongest of enemies. Due to its inability to move, it must be towed around and it's suitable for use only as a 'last stand' rally point. Flying Ships Concept.jpg|The first flying ship in AFOH, it was built using new technology and is mainly used for type evaluation. AN_Fantasque_v1.jpg|AN Fantasque, AFOH's first flying ship that was built for combat, it is now retired from service. Sr-71.jpg|The first flying recon, it is designed to fly high and fast. AN_Temeraire_upgrade_v1.jpg|AN Temeraire, once the main heavy bomber in the flying fleet, it has been withdrawn from front-line service. F-36.jpg|As the latest generation fighter, it has stealth, missiles, speed and agility. Thundererr.jpg|A 'fortress of the skies', Thunderer can take a lot of punishment and dish out even more. It is mainly used to accompany beach assaults. AFOHRavenClaw.jpg|AFOH Raven Claw: With massive firepower and toughness, this ship was built to eradicate battleships and super warships alike. AN_Scipion_v1.jpg|AN Scipion, a heavy flying battle-carrier optimized for mid-low altitude strike missions, it is armed with 16 46cm guns and embarks 150 aircraft or 40 Cobra I/II attack bombers. Coming after Desecration, it was obsolete before it entered service and was immediately withdrawn from front-line duty when the upgraded Devastation joined the fleet. AN_Devastation_upgrade_.jpg|AN Devastation, with extensive firepower from its large air wing and multiple main guns, it's recent upgrade vastly improved its speed and service ceiling, making it the centerpiece of the flying fleet. AFOHDesecration.jpg|AFOH Desecration, The first of a new Sub-Class of High-Flying ships in the AFOH, the Desecration is a massive flying ship built to pummel enemies; and at 6597 toughness and with 16 fourty-six centimeter guns, she can do just that. Ship2.png|AFOH Cobra I AFOHVenator.png|AFOH Venator'' A large flying carrier; the Vanator is built to carry and deploy Cobra Class Light Bombers, With it's large hangar bay it can easily accommodate more than a hundred such craft, and with a top speed of 30+ knots and 6700 toughness it can easily carry out it's orders. Cobra_2_edit.jpg|''AFOH Cobra II'' A very fast (196.3 knots), High-Altitude (Just under 5000 km) bomber built to destroy ships of any size, its altitude allows it to fly over the vast majority of even flying ships, and it's size and speed allow it to remain untouched while it darts above and punishes even the largest, strongest ships in existence. AN_Revanche_v2.jpg|A fast, high-flying aviation cruiser, Revanche is the first of a new generation of AFOH flying ships that can keep up with the powerful Desecration. With its air wing and 46cm guns, it takes over the front-line heavy bomber role from the older Temeraire and Thunderer. AN_Themis_v1.jpg|The Themis is a fast and high-flying aviation destroyer designed for scouting and for escorting the Desecration flying super-warship. It replaces the Fantasque in front-line service. AFOHToxin.png|The Toxin Is a fast and tough heavy escort, primarily used to accompany Venator Class, flying carriers. AFOH_Hellfire.jpg|Flying high above the battle, Hellfire's huge arsenal and sophisticated computers enable her to raid lead down on her opponents. Kaiser2.jpg|AFOH-ABV Kaiser Hybridland_sea.jpg|AFOH-ABV Hybridland Sea Durandal_FA-1S_v1.jpg|Initially planned as a large, heavily armored air superiority fighter to escort Cobra II bombers, the Durandal FA-1S developed into a multi-role fighter bomber able to perform anti-ship and ground attack missions. It is armed with Mk 45 guns (the largest ever mounted on fighter aircraft), 2 dual 25mm cannons, and 4 rotary launchers for torpedoes, bombs and missiles. AFOH Falcon.jpg|Designed as a light but nimble escort, Faclon keeps watch over ships like Devastation, Hellfire and Desecration. AFOH Dauntless.jpg|Designed as a medium sized attack ship, Dauntless has a high service ceiling and good speed. Dismal Regard.png|A massive flying ship, the Dismal Regard is a fast and tough, hammer of destruction. Paladin_FB-4AE_v2.jpg|AFOH's first purpose-built aerospace fighter, the Paladin FB-4AE is heavily armed with a vertical gun system (VGS), 2 Mk 45 guns, 2 dual 25mm guns and 6 rotary launchers for guided bombs, missiles and torpedoes. AFOH_outremer.jpeg|AFOH Outremer is a 3km long heavy space transport used for interplanetary missions. One of the largest such ships in active service in any navy, it is leased from one of AFOH's closest allies, the AIF. Viper-00.jpg|The viper class Heavy aviation cruiser is one of the newer ships in the fleet. Armed with 10 46cm guns, 4 mk 45s, aircraft and numerous torpedoes for bombing, it can bring useful firepower to the battlefield. Condor-S.jpg|A light multirole frigate, the Venom can do numerous tasks from anti-submarine to light bombardment with its diverse armament. Diable_FA-6M.jpg|Replacing the venerable F4U Corsair fighter and the Dauntless SBD dive-bomber, the Diable FA-6M ("M" for multi-role) is a stealthy, extremely agile, near-hypersonic fighter-bomber armed with a 25mm cannon and guided missiles and bombs. It also has STOL capability. Mirage2.jpg|The Mirage class aerospace battle cruiser is armed with a large array of 19 46cm guns, several mk 45s and 3 triple torpedo tubes. Its toughness is at almost 4.5K. Even if its not the fastest ship in the fleet, its still capable of bringing heavy support and firepower. Vautour_FB-10DS_v1.jpg|The FB-10DS is a fast and agile dual (aerospace/atmospheric) strike fighter armed with 3 60mm auto-cannons and 4 rotary launchers for guided missiles/bombs and aerial torpedoes. With STOL capability, it can be embarked and launched in all flying and surface platforms that deploy aircraft. Command and Amphibious Warfare Ships AFOH_MOBILE_HQ.jpg|AFOH uses large nuclear submarines as mobile command centres. Hamelin_v1.jpg|The command ship Hamelin provides extensive command, control, communications & intelligence (C3I) support to AFOH battle groups, and has generous accommodations for fleet admirals/battle group commanders and their headquarters staff. It also packs a punch with its embarked air wing (up to 20 aircraft). AFOH_MOBILE_COMMAND_CENTRE.jpg|Used in similar roles to command ship Hamelin, it is designed to augment and relieve Hamelin of some of it's duties. Like Hamelin, it is where on-the-go, mid-battle decisions are made. It's advanced radar also means it can be used as an electronic warfare ship. Image111111_q.jpg|After experience with the first hovercraft, a new one has been made. Due to it's considerably larger size, it is not used for recon but instead is used for beach assault landings. AFOH_HCIII.jpg|As the newest and largest of AFOH's ever expanding fleet of hovercrafts, it makes up for its poor speed with plenty of space onboard. This is vital as it is used as a beach assault craft. Vulcain_v2.jpg|Vulcain, an amphibious transport dock which can embark and land a heavy armored battalion with its complement of 4 landing catamarans (L-CAT) and 6 transport helicopters. L-CAT.jpg|A landing catamaran (L-CAT) that has the same capabilities as hovercraft but with the lower operating cost of conventional landing ships. It can carry a full load of 3 Martel super-heavy/assault tanks. Support Vessels AFOH_CARGO_SHIP_1.jpg|A cargo ship used to carry large supplies of armaments and artillery to the AFOH HQ. AFOH_CARGO_SHIP_2.jpg|A large freighter that can carry a large amount of cargo and fuel at the same time. AFOH_RECO_BARGE_II.jpg|A recovery barge used to bring damaged ships back to the docks, it is able to partially submerge itself to make it easier to float the damaged vessel on. AFOH_HOSPITAL_SHIP_III.jpg|A hospital ship that can travel at high speeds and is used to pick up and treat survivors. AFOH_OIL_TANKER.jpg|As the largest pure oil tanker in the fleet, it can carry huge amounts of fuel at high speeds. AFOH_CT_BB.jpg|An old tanker modified to carry large amounts of freight at the same time. AFOH_AS_BB.jpg|An auxiliary ship used to refuel and repair other ships on the go. IMG_1210.PNG|LE Patchwork I, The first boat in the Patchwork-Class. This boat is a Navy Operated VIP Civilian transport. IMG_1211.PNG|The LÉ Patchwork II, The 2nd boat in the Patchwork-Class. It is a transport ship that carries MK 45 5s out to the rest of the navy. AFOH_CARGO.jpg|A large, high capacity freighter with ro-ro capabilities. It also has large cabins for VIP transport. AFOH_SAR.jpg|The first purpose built SAR boat in AFOH. It can travel at high speeds and pick up survivors from the water. The bright colouring helps survivors easily spot it. It also has many radars to pick up any distress signals. AFOH_HOSPITAL.jpg|Finally, a new, up-to-date hospital ship has arrived to augment and replace the current ageing one. It has all the latest life-saving technology on board and it even has a small craft at the back which it deploys to pick up survivors from the water. AFOH_Hammer_Head.jpg|AFOH Hammer Head, a heavily armed transport ship used to carry cargo in dangerous wasters. Belfort_v1.jpg|Belfort, a fast, high-capacity transport with a roll-on/roll-off ramp and fast loading/unloading cranes; sometimes used as a salvage and tow ship. AFOH salvage vessel.jpg|The SAR Salvage Vessel takes part in search-and-rescue operations and retrieves materials and equipment. Cht.jpg|A small, luxurious yacht designed to do what Dark Angel was originally designed for- transporting dignitaries and high ranking officials to diplomatic negotiations (albeit at slower speeds but in higher comfort). Grethor.jpg|Named after the Klingon hell (thank Thognong for that) conditions onboard Grethor aren't far off. It is used as a mobile prison to hold POWs during battles and has a bay a the back where small craft can dock to bring on the prisoners. Arras_v2.jpg|A fast combat support ship, the Arras rearms, refuels and restocks AFOH warships in the high seas. It's speed enables it to keep up with the ships it is meant to support. AFOH_JUPITER.jpg|A heavy support vessel, Jupiter is equipped for both RAS and VERTREP to help keep AFOH's warships ready for battle. It is able to carry larger loads than the similar Arras, but at a reduced speed. Training / Ceremonial Ships Shippe.jpg|The SS Rapier was the first of three ships built under the Rapier-class designation. Built for speedy combat and powered by two large boilers, she can reach an absurdly high top speed of 194.5 knots. It is also Cobra Strike's flagship. Imagejjjjjjj.jpg|A well armed medium battleship capable of reaching good speeds Imagekdkeekeke.jpg|A large, veteran battleship that has seen many battles. Edgar_Quinet_.jpg|Edgar Quinet, an old armored cruiser mainly used for cadet and gunnery training but also participates in ceremonies. Danton_v1.jpg|Danton, an old semi-dreadnought now mainly used for gunnery training. It is also employed as a ceremonial flagship during fleet reviews. Jaureguiberry_2.jpg|Jaureguiberry, an old pre-dreadnought now used mainly as a harbor guard ship. Blücher V. 2.jpg|The Blücher, an armored cruiser used in conjunction with the Edgar Quinet. New König.jpg|König, one of the oldest ships in the AFOH, it was originally used as a patrol vessel but now is usually used as a historical display and occasional training. Helgoland V. 2.jpg|Helgoland, another of AFOH's original patrol boats, it too is rarely used. Bretagne.jpg|Bretagne, a super-dreadnought that is still a capable fighting ship but now mainly used for coastal patrol and training duties. Rochambeau_upgrade_v1.jpg|Modernized casemate ironclad Rochambeau, much bigger and more powerful than its historical namesake, and optimized for the shore bombardment mission. Joffre.jpg|Joffre, an old aircraft carrier used primarily for training pilots of the AFOH Fleet Air Arm and as an aircraft transport. Neptune_v3.jpg|Modernized pre-dreadnought Neptune, used for shore bombardment in support of amphibious assault. AFOH_ST.jpg|A light battleship designed as an upgrade version of the Protector Class, it is, as its name suggests, a tribute to Admiral Shinato who temporarily retired. It is used mainly for ceremonies rather than battle. PredreadnoughtKongo.jpg|A predreadnought battleship, the Kongo is used mostly for shore bombardment, but can act as a fighting ship, with her heavy guns. AdmiralYamamotoV3.jpg|The first ever cruiser in the KIN, the Admiral Yamamoto or just Yamamoto is used for convoy escorting, but also as a training ship and coastal defence ship, as well as shore bombardment. Tirpitzcamo.jpg|Brother of Admiral Yamamoto, '' Admiral Von Tirpitz'' is an AAA cruiser. Though he provides AAA cover, his main role is to train new men on AAA warfare and to neutralise shore defences. Togocamo.jpg|An old cruiser, Admiral Togo is named after a famous Japanese admiral. Her main roles are shore bombardment thanks to a small superstructure aft, and to train men to gunnery controls. CONVOYS AFOH Supplies escort.jpg| A fairly tough escort ship escorting a supply ship. It can hold off most attackers. AFOH_CONVOY.jpg|A standard AFOH convoy, it consists of a one or more supply ships, a light frigate and a jeep carrier. Light_carrier_group.jpg|These are the ships used to escort higher priority convoys or convoys that have to travel through hostile waters. BASES AFOH_BASE.jpg|As the main base of the AFOH, the N.A.S.C.C (Naval and Aerial Strategic Command Centre) has it all- planes, dry docks, docking stations for submarines and even hidden ICBMs. The N.A.S.C.C is used as a strategic command center and is where many decisions (political and strategical) are made. It is also quite capable of defending itself with it's planes and guns. AEGIS_BASE.jpg|It serves as a resupply and reconissance base, and is called the Armadillo by the officers. It is commanded by AEGIS Commander. It is also the base that picked up the wreckage from the Le Patchwork IV. AFOH F.I.N.C.C.O.M..jpg|The AFOH F.I.N.C.C.O.M. (Floating Island Naval Command Center of Operations and Medical) It is a large, mobile command center Commanded by Like A Boss 21, with a top speed of 194.4 knots. It has two docking ports and one submarine docking port. This base is used for naval movements and is a communication port for all calls, texts, radio conversations, e-mails, and Internet networking. It can view any of these conversations if the situation calls for it. Also the main mobile military medical center. File:Airbase.jpg|AFOH Aircraft Island is Clubfoot55's command center. IDIOT.jpg|Gqh007's base, the...er...I.D.I.O.T which stands for Instant Direct Identities Organizer Terminal. The name is actually used to cause disturbance in the enemy communications so it can submerge and spray radar absorbent particles with it two guns. It also keeps track of friendly or enemy ships when needed. There is also a small pub somewhere it in, but don't tell anyone. Ff-01.jpg|As the first flying base, it is well protect from torpedoes and conventional guns. It also has some fighters to deal with enemy aircraft and some guns and bombers for defence. AFOH_builder.jpg|A sprawling facility, AFOH's main dry dock is equipped with everything needed to build and maintain anything from super warships to submarines. To streamline the ship building process, this is also where decisions are made about which ships to build. Subb.jpg|A redesign of a very old idea, the Submarinal base is just that- a base that can submerge when under attack. It was made possible by new knowledge and experience gained that was not previously available. SURFACE FLEET The AFOH surface fleet is organized around ad hoc ''formations called ''task forces. ''This allows a lot of flexibility in terms of ship composition, allowing a task force commander to select the best ships for a particular mission. Task forces are usually assigned names, sometimes of the lead ship (e.g. Task Force ''Colbert), or letters (e.g. Force Z). Super-warship Battle Groups Super-warship battle groups are the major battle formations of AFOH. They contain the fleet's most powerful surface warships, including the flagships of high-ranking officers. Listed under each are the major fighting units only (5 super warships and 1 carrier for air support). During combat missions additional ships may be added, including other super-warships (may not always be of the same class), heavy escorts (battleships, battlecruisers), lighter escorts, submarines and, occasionally, flying ships, essentially making them very powerful task forces. There are currently 4 super-warship battle groups of AFOH. Battle group commanders and assistant commanders can command any number of battle groups when authority is granted by Admiral Of The Navy HMSHOMEMADE. In an emergency, they can command any 2 battle groups except A Force without prior authority. A Force Leader: Admiral Of The Navy HMSHOMEMADE, Second In Command: Base Admiral Like a boss A Force is the premiere battle group of AFOH, and has the best balance between air and surface firepower. It can only be commanded by the Admiral of the Navy, and is usually employed against the strongest enemy formations. 1. Homemade Battlecarrier VI - flagship 2. Le Patchwork Mk 1 3. Razor 4. Executioner I 5. Agenda 6. Colbert - aircraft carrier F Force: Leader: Upper Admiral I am That Guy, Second In Command: Commander Ccrazyninja F Force is a heavy battle group optimized for surface combat. Because of this mission profile, air support is provided not by a dedicated carrier but by a super warship embarking a large air wing. 1. Executioner II - flagship 2. Supernova 3. Vehemence 4. Judge 5. Mantis 2.5 6. Tonnant - super warship with large air wing O Force Leader: Chief Admiral Joshninja, Second In Command: Admiral Shinato73 Initially formed as a light, rapid-reaction battle group, O Force has evolved into a heavy battle group with the same mission profile as F Force. It is usually employed as a strategic reserve to counter enemy breakthroughs. 1. Somber Shade - flagship 2. Absolute Justice 3. Savage 4. Jury 5. Stingray 6. Plague - aircraft carrier H Force Leader: Chief Admiral Bouexic, Second In Command: Rear Admiral Ej2333 H Force is a rapid-reaction battle group, and is usually employed in economy-of-force missions (i.e. buying time until the heavy battle groups are fully mobilized). It is thus equipped with lighter super warships but its integral air support is almost the same as A Force. 1. Redoutable - flagship 2. Reaper 3. Rapier 4. Marauder 5. Hydra 6. Guichen - carrier hybrid Surface Action Groups Surface Action Groups are specialized ship groups for specific missions, like scouting, fast attack, reconnaissance, interdiction and search & rescue. They can be employed as either as full formations or to task forces depending on the mission. There are currently 4 major SAGs. Cruiser Force AFOH's cruisers are organized under the Cruiser Force when not attached to task forces and is under the command of Vice Admiral Khoi Tran. There are currently 2 front-line divisions for quick reaction and deployment. First Cruiser Division A heavy cruiser division with integral air support, it functions as a rapid reaction force against enemy surface incursions into AFOH territory. *Cruiser Killer Kageryū - flagship *Heavy Cruiser Intensity *Heavy Cruiser Slayer *Heavy Cruiser Deutschland *Heavy Cruiser Karyū - carrier hybrid *Aviation Cruiser Duquesne - carrier hybrid Second Cruiser Division A lighter division, it serves as a scouting force for the main fleets and also as convoy escort, training and "showing the flag". It generally consists of older cruisers than those of the 1st Cruiser Division. * Cruiser Killer Ersatz Raider - Flagship * Heavy Cruiser Admiral Togo * Heavy cruiser Admiral Yamamoto * Heavy cruiser Tourville * Light Cruiser Admiral Von Tirpitz - Anti-air warfare cruiser * Aviation Cruiser Izumo - carrier hybrid F.A.S.T. AFOH's escorts (destroyers, frigates, LCS and fast attack craft) are organized into autonomous squadrons under the command of the Fast Attack SecTion (F.A.S.T.) when not deployed with the main battle groups. The squadron composition may vary depending on the mission. A typical squadron for multi- mission attack and interdiction is shown below. Though not attached to F.A.S.T. the stealth aviation battlecruiser Gambetta may be employed for command & control and fire support should the need arise. * Stealth Destroyer Jean Bart - flagship * Stealth Cruiser Duperre * Stealth Destroyer Vermont * Attack Speedboat Night Raven * Attack Speedboat Dark Angel * Sub Hunter T10,AR S.H.A.D.O.W.S. The Stealthy High-speed Area Denial Operations & Warfare Squadrons (S.H.A.D.O.W.S.) are specialized night attack squadrons. They are also employed in insertion/extraction of special forces. These are comprised entirely of speedy, stealthy night operators, and are commanded from Eagle Eye. *Stealth Battleship EagleEye - flagship *Stealth Speedboat Sabre *Shore Bombardment Platform Punisher *Stealth Cruiser Hunter *Attack Speedboat Cobra S.A.R. AFOH also has specialized squadrons for search and rescue. * SAR Speedboat * SAR Salvage Vessel SUBMARINE FORCE The Submarine Force controls AFOH's fast and powerful submarines, and is organized into squadrons that excel in roles such as area denial, special operations requiring stealth, and the elimination of specific targets in battle situations. It is commanded by Chief Admiral JoshNinja, from Shadow Wolf III. Typical squadrons are shown below. Multi-mission/Attack Squadrons Multi-mission/attack squadrons are the primary formations of the Submarine Force and employ the fastest and most powerful submarines of the fleet, with the composition and number of units varying depending on the mission and objective. * Shadow Wolf III - flagship * SSN * Shadow Hawk III * I 1 Class Submarine * Shadow Wolf II * Pluton - submarine carrier (aircraft) Deterrence Squadrons Deterrence squadrons are deployed primarily to defend AFOH territory and those of its allies using Cobra II attack bombers escorted by Durandal FA-1S fighters launched from Oraborus submarine carriers. Those deployed on global deterrence patrols primarily use the ultra-fast Shadow Hawk submarines as escorts, while those deployed in AFOH waters are transitioning to the Achille-class to free up the former for multi-mission/attack duties. The older Triomphant attack submarines supplement the Oraborus by deploying either a Cobra II or Durandal using the Submersible Aircraft Deployment System (S.A.D.S.). * Oraborus - submarine carrier/flagship (Cobra II/Durandal) * Triomphant - light submarine carrier (Cobra II/Durandal) * Shadow Hawk II/III or Achille - hunter-killer AIR FLEET With the rapid evolution of naval warfare brought about by galloping technology, AFOH began developing flying ships. Because of their more limited number (as compared to surface ships and submarines, flying ships are organized in 4 air fleets. Each fleet is composed of multiple units of the same class and can only be commanded by senior officers (Rear Admiral and up). A typical air fleet consists of 2 capital ships (with 1 functioning as a flagship), 3 - 4 flying carriers, 8 - 12 heavy escorts, and up to 24 medium/light escorts. Air task forces composed of a lesser number or lighter vessels are occassionally formed for smaller missions. 1st Air Fleet The 1st Air Fleet (abbreviated to "1AF") is AFOH's rapid-reaction air battle group. 1. Desecration - flagship/capital ship 2. Devastation - flying carrier (aircraft) 3. Revanche - heavy escort 4. Themis - light escort Due to its mission profile, 1AF escorts also embark multi-role fighter-bombers. A separate air group composed of Cobra II attack bombers and Durandal FA-1S fighter-bombers is usually attached to provide heavy, long-range strike capability (although 1AF units cannot embark these aircraft). 2nd Air Fleet More powerful than 1AF despite its designation, the 2nd Air Fleet ("2AF") incorporates AFOH's newest heavy flying units. 1. Hellfire - flagship/capital ship 2. Venator - flying carrier (Cobra II/Durandal) 3. Hybridland Sea - flying carrier (aircraft) 4. Kaiser - heavy escort 5. Toxin or Dauntless - medium escort 6. Falcon - light escort Like 1AF, a separate Cobra/Durandal air group is attached to provide the main long-range punch. Although the Cobra II''s and ''Durandal''s are autonomous fighting units with almost unlimited endurance, the ''Venator is the only ship capable of rearming and servicing them while aloft. 3rd Aerospace Fleet Initially formed as the 3rd Air Fleet, the 3rd Aerospace Fleet ("3ASF") is AFOH's first air fleet organized for aerospace combat, with its units specially hardened for space travel and equipped with improved engines and warp drives (developed with UAC technical assistance and being retrofitted to the rest of the flying fleet). 3ASF is the core formation of the Tenelapis Expeditionary Force commanded by Chief Admiral Joshninja. 1. Dismal Regard - flagship/capital ship 2. Venator - aerospace carrier (Cobra II/Durandal) 3. Outremer - heavy transport 4. Dauntless - medium escort 3ASF's Cobra II''s and ''Durandal''s are also upgraded for aerospace combat, but cannot warp unless inside a ''Venator. Units of the new Paladin FB-4AE, AFOH's first purpose-built aerospace fighter, have started to join the fleet. 4th Aerospace Fleet The second fleet dedicated to aerospace combat, the 4th Aerospace Fleet ("4ASF") is the main fleet supporting the Saturn Defense Command commanded by Rear Admiral Ej2333. 1. Mirage - flagship/capital ship 2. Venator - aerospace carrier (Cobra II/Durandal) 3. Outremer - heavy transport 4. Viper - heavy escort 5. Venom - medium escort It is equipped with Paladin aerospace fighters and Cobra II''s and ''Durandal''s embarked on ''Venator aerospace carriers. RECENT EVENTS IMG_1212.PNG| The LÉ Patchwork IV, the 4th boat in the Patchwork - class, was SUNK by enemy forces. 1347 members of the crew were killed. 452 were captured by the UR. 7 Made it back to AFOH waters. Apparently the captain tried to defect to the UR, but a scuffle onboard made the boat run into UR waters. An enemy patrol boat saw them, and opened fired. Four Oxygen launched torpedoes struck the hull and caused it to take on water. The parts from the LÉ Patchwork IV were not captured by the enemy, and an AFOH Mobile Base recovered the parts. Bye_bye_thognong.jpg| Admiral Thognong was onboard the Enterprise D when she ran into a small group of UR ships. The Enterprise D and her crew fought to the end but were eventually brought down. Due to the fact that she was close to UR waters, we were unable to send a rescue boat out in time and all the crew of the Enterprise D including Admiral Thognong are missing and presumed dead. This is the last known picture of the Enterprise D and was taken just before she embarked on her last patrol. AFOH_RACE.jpg| Recently, AFOH held a race between the two fastest boats in the navy- the recon boats. Both boats matched each other's speed and by the end of the race, they had covered so much ground they were at the edge of AFOH's borders. The two boats then raced each other back before both flipping during a display of extreme manoeuvres. Both were recovered and repaired and all crew were accounted for. D_wreck.jpg| On a routine patrol, the captain of one of AFOH's recon boats spotted some white debris drifting around. On closer inspection, it became clear that it was the wreck of the Enterprise D. The theory that she was sunk by UR ships was confirmed by the tell-tale craters in the side of the outriggers which only UR torpedoes create. When a dive team was sent out, they discovered that one lifeboat was missing. Whether it broke free as a torpedo struck or if at least some of the crew made it still remains a mystery. T_F_P.jpg| Several days ago, AFOH held a special memorial service in honour of admiral Thognong who, along with the rest of his crew, are missing and presumed dead after encountering a fleet of UR ships (see above). All the members of AFOH paid their tributes to admiral Thognong who is also one of the founding figures of AFOH. Due to the fact that he and his crew were attacked so long ago, SAR teams have all but given up hope of finding them alive. AFOH_SR.jpg| Following the, rather abrupt, retirement of Admiral Shinato, AFOH held a small ceremony as a thanks to his service and help in co-founding the navy. It was held aboard a special tribute ship commissioned in honour of him. Flight.jpg| Just before AFOH became involved in the 'Battle of First October' (see below), our first flying ship successfully completed it's trials of sea/air worthiness. This picture shows the historic first flight. It was not long before armed flying ships were being produced and some even made it in time to fight the Russians. The flight was a major technological breakthrough as it was previously believed that flight required hacking. AN Fantasque scene.PNG AFOH helped the United States Naval Fleet (USNF) in its war with the Russian Navy (RN), and a battle fleet under the command of Admiral of the Navy HMSHomemade turned back and inflicted heavy losses on an RN force composed of flying ships and cruisers in what is now called the Battle of First October. One of the dramatic sequences was captured by a gun-spotting UCAV showing an AFOH flying ship and planes damaging a Russian cruiser. SC-2.jpg After much thought and consideration, Vice Admiral Shinato has decided to scrap his proud Flagship, the SC-2. After long periods of success in the making of the Shinato - class, it has finally been decided that it will be scrapped and the parts will be remade into a new class of battleships. De Grasse & USS Enterprise.jpg AFOH and the USNF continue to solidify their alliance as emphasized by the recent visit of the USS Enterprise, shown here being welcomed by De Grasse. USS Enterprise participated in naval exercises, and flew the flag of USNF Admiral I am that guy, himself an AFOH officer. AFOH recruit day.jpg Recently, AFOH held its annual Recruit Day. This is the day where cadets get their first first-hand experience on commissioned AFOH warships. It it is also a chance for some of the older ships to get the dust brushed off of them and their boilers fired. Although called "Recruit Day" the event actually takes place over several days. HMBC_&_Redoutable_2.jpg HMBC and Redoutable salute each other before engaging the enemy in the Battle of Hybridland Sea (also known as Maceswinger's Last Stand). The battle started when a force of UR warships ambushed and nearly sank then-Lt. Maceswinger's flagship Conqueror, which was conducting a routine patrol in the Hybridland Sea. Redoutable and H Force escorted a small squadron which recovered the stricken Conqueror, and HMBC, Executioner (not in photo) and the rest of A Force came up to turn back the UR force, sinking several battleships in the process. Maceswinger, who was thrown overboard in the attack, miraculously found his way to a deserted island where he was eventually rescued by a SAR team. Order.jpg| This is a rare picture of one of the 15 ORDER subs that attacked the AFOH homeland. It was taken by a recon plane that helped dispatch and co-ordinate attacks by the FAST. In the end the threat was dealt with quickly and efficiently and few losses were sustained. However, in the time since, the ORDER has grown immensely and a follow-up strike is expected. Retirement.jpg After a long and honorable service, the Enterprise MK III has been taken out of service. The decision was made by Admiral Guy when it was determined that an upgrade would cost more than it was worth. Above, as the Enterprise MK III leaves port to head to the AFOH Naval Museum, the INV Enterprise sails past to take its place in the fleet. The INV Enterprise is a gift from the Imperial Naval Fleet after it proved its worth in numerous engagements. Invasion.jpg| This rare photo was taken just before the "Order Empire" invaded and started the Battle of Hybrid City. It began when Commodore Maceswinger and intel officers detected several heat signatures from a AFOH radar unit. The battle then heated up as AFOH soldiers and Order regiments attacked and engaged in brutal hand-to-hand combat. In the end, strategic placement and a smart strategy from Maceswinger gave the AFOH a decisive victory. Casualty's in both sides are high, with more than 78,000 deaths combined. A follow-up attack from the "Order Empire" is expected soon, and extensive fortifications are being constructed. Happy_Birthday_AFOH!.jpg| Being one of the oldest navies still in existence, AFOH celebrated its recent 1st anniversary with great pride. HMBC held a special ceremony as a tribute to all AFOH officers, past and present, and several other navies held small commemoration ceremonies of their own. There were great celebrations throughout Hybridland, with people given the day off to visit some active and decommissioned ships at the AFOH docks. Vulcain_scene_2.jpg| As part of its 1st year anniversary, AFOH conducted an amphibious exercise that demonstrated it's improved capabilities to project power to distant shores. After a mock bombardment from super warships, battleships and carriers, AFOH marines supported by heavy armored units hit the beach in fast landing craft amidst simulated enemy gunfire and obstacles. The photo shows the amphibious transport dock Vulcain off-loading a landing catamaran (L-CAT) fully laden with 3 Martel ("hammer") super-heavy/assault tanks from its well deck as transport helicopters prepare to take off. Tonnant_salute.jpg| Tonnant salutes as the AIF fleet heads home following the victory in the "One Day War", when an invasion by the Dragonfire Privateering League (DPL) was repulsed. The conflict started when a DPL fleet composed of flying ships, battleships and destroyers entered AFOH territory following Tribaldragon's abrupt resignation. Then-Lt. Aghostintheboat's quick thinking and brave resilience held off the DPL long enough for AFOH's major units to mobilize and go into action. The counter-attack was led by the newly formed Submarine Operations Force, whose fast subs were remarkably successful in sinking scores of enemy battleships and destroyers with minimal losses to themselves, and AFOH's small force of heavy flying ships, which fought their DPL counterparts to a standstill. A last effort by the DPL was foiled by the main AFOH battle groups, and it's fleet withdrew following the intervention of the newly-formed AIF and the Sigma Aeon. Eventually, the DPL decided that a longer conflict could not be sustained, and proposed a ceasefire after 24 hours (which was promptly accepted). Then-Lt. Aghostintheboat later received a promotion in honour of his brave and decisive actions in the initial stages of the conflict. Cobra_2_edit.jpg| The AFOH's tactics and new major weapons system, the Cobra II attack bomber, proved their worth during two IRF invasions. The conflict started when a fleet of IRF flying ships mounted a raid on the AFOH homeland, hoping their superior weapons would dictate a simple victory. However, they were halted by wave upon wave of Cobra''s, along with the ships of the 1st Air Fleet (1AF) and the allied UAC. Both sides took heavy casualties before the IRF eventually pulled out, leaving the AFOH defenders bloodied but defiant. The second attack came just days later, with the enemy bringing in flying ships and a big surface fleet with carriers, escorts, super-warships with extensive AA weaponry and fighter jets to counter the ''Cobra''s. A daring diversionary charge by a small ''Venator-led flying ship squadron and hit-and-run attacks by AFOH's vaunted submarine force and destroyers decimated the enemy escorts despite suffering heavy losses, and gave enough time for 1AF and reinforcements from the AIF to arrive. A well-coordinated Cobra II strike, which took out most of the enemy flying ships, and the timely arrival of the sentient Lovecraft and the UAC finally turned the tide. Despite a desperate attempt by the IRF to occupy Hybrid City, with the UAC and AIF clearing the skies of IRF jets, their ground forces were contained and eventually destroyed in intense block-by-block fighting, with AFOH forces in some instances beng helped by UAC Spartans. The reactor meltdown of a crashed IRF flying ship resulted in half of city being evicerated together with the remaining IRF troops, but casualties to AFOH troops and civilians were minimal due to mass evacuations. With the near-total annihilation of their invasion fleet, the IRF withdrew. And despite the heavy price in terms of submarines, destroyers and aircraft lost, the AFOH won a decisive victory. Durandal_GC_scene_2.jpg| AFOH helped the AIF defeat and nearly destroy a Regia Marina raiding force in what is now referred to as the Christmas Day Battle. Over 1,000 RM aircraft from 7 carriers attacked the AIF homeland but were intercepted over the sea by alert AIF flying ships and air defense. An AFOH submarine squadron (built around 6 Oraborus sub-carriers with 12 Cobra II attack bombers and 6 Durandal fighters) patrolling near AIF waters took part in the engagement, with the Cobra''s attacking the RM carriers with aerial mines (it was later confirmed that all were either sunk or put out of action). Although only 3 ''Cobra''s were shot down, the escorting ''Durandal''s were overwhelmed by RM fighters and all were lost, but not before shooting down over 70 RM aircraft. This dramatic photo shows a ''Durandal flying over a sinking RM carrier. AFOH_outremer.jpeg| The heavy space transport Outremer warps over the Amundsen Sea in Antarctica as far below a swarm of landing craft from the its just-landed sister-ship Afrique head to the shore during Operation Terra Australis. The operation also involved a surface task force built around the carrier Charles De Gaulle and the battlecruiser Foch. AFOH returned to the forgotten continent to establish an economic protectorate and mine for resources using non-ecologically disruptive technology. Photo was taken by a Durandal fighter pilot flying CAP. (see User blog:Bouexic/New Planet?) Space Engineers 1.jpg| Several Outremer-class heavy transport ship escorted by a group of Venom and Viper-class flying ships warp on orbit of the Prometheus, one of planet Saturn's moons. The fleet lands and sets up a large outpost complete with engineering bays, fuel depots, ammunition depots and a large complex where the troops and staff are stationed. The base will be used as an outpost and to refuel and re-arm aerospace ships. The base will be further expanded later on. Foch_vs_Inflexible_.jpg| AFOH joined the war against the Federation and helped the AIF and other Coalition navies engage the Federation-allied United States Naval Fleet (led by Admiral Guy, who took leave from AFOH to lead his native country's forces) which invaded the AIF, resulting in the long and drawn-out Battle of Neviston. On the first day, H Force (Augmented) attacked the eastern flank of the USN to relieve the pressure on the AIF. With the Americans employing an extensive air defense (dubbed "Iron Dome"), 1AF and the Cobra/Durandal-equipped 10th Air Group were held back, forcing AFOH to rely mainly on surface forces, taking heavy losses as a result. On the second day, the USNF launched their ground invasion and were joined by defectors from Guy's F Force. An AFOH attack on the southern flank, this time with air support from 10AG severely damaged the protecting 4th Fleet of the USNF with many of the defectors surrendering. On the 3rd day, with the Iron Dome focused more on the UAC forces, the 10AG again bombed the 4th Fleet as a prelude to another surface attack. Suffering severe losses in sea and land and surrounded by the Coalition, Guy decided to retreat, ending one of the deadliest battles in recent history. The photo, taken by an Dauntless SBD pilot, shows the battlecruiser Foch crippling the defected Inflexible on the 2nd day of the battle. Category:Navies and Fleets